


Enough with the kisses

by these_are_not_my_Greitist_Iz (orphan_account)



Series: Eurovision 2018 drabbles [3]
Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Festival di Sanremo RPF
Genre: M/M, Porto Postcard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 23:12:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14987648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/these_are_not_my_Greitist_Iz
Summary: After filming the Postcard in Porto, Ermal and Fabrizio decide to explore a bit of the city.





	Enough with the kisses

Porto was a nice city, the weather could be better but overall they were quite impressed by the city. It had this old feeling about it that made it feel like going to a grandmother's house.   
After a couple of hours filming and talking with the crew, they decided to explore a bit of the city alone. They didn’t exactly knew were they were going since it was their first time there. Ermal was taking the lead, asking questions to the residents in english, and getting answers in a mist of english and portuguese, and trying to follow their advice.

After an hour walking and appreciating the city, they finally arrived to their destination, the Miradouro da Vitória. 

The view was breathtaking and not even the gray sky could take away. The boats in the river, the little old houses even the train crossing the bridge made that view unforgettable. 

Ermal was taking pictures of the view and a couple of pictures of Fabrizio looking around just to keep it as a memory. 

“Fabri, let’s take a picture together here.” asked Ermal, grabbing Fabrizio by his sleeve and bringing him closer to him. He gave his cellphone to Fabrizio, who first took a selfie of them. They were both smiling, Ermal putting his head on Fabrizio’s shoulder and a hand on the other shoulder. It looked nice, and he might use it as a screen lock wallpaper later.

Fabrizio was now making a video for instagram, filming the whole area around him. It was the only thing he did in social media, videos showing where he was. It was kind of cute in Ermal’s opinion, annoying but cute.

”We are here in Porto filming the postcard with Ermal and look at this view” Fabrizio pointed the camera to Ermal “Say hi!”

“Hi everyone!” said Ermal smiling to the camera and waving. 

Fabrizio focused the camera back at him for the almost traditional 

“Enough with the kisses.” said Ermal in an annoyed tone. Not that he was really annoyed, in fact he found the whole sending kisses to the camera endaring. It has just a very funny to complain about that habit of Fabrizio. The man couldn’t see a camera without sending kisses and it was endearing. 

Ermal put his hand in front of the camera just to annoy Fabrizio and making him remake the video. And he knew Fabrizio was going to actually do it. Fabrizio didn't want to be interrupted again so he stepped a bit further from Ermal. He got himself a new spot and as he started filming, he could hear Ermal shouting. 

“ENOUGH WITH THE KISSES, YOU THERE!”

Fabrizio was waving at him so he could shut up, and, as revenge, Ermal just ran towards him and without Fabrizio expecting kissed him on the lips. Fabrizio was surprised, he really wasn’t expecting it so just froze and kept recording. 

“Thanks! Now I can’t post it!”

“You’re welcome. ”


End file.
